<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pull me close, show me where the light is by ai_sana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174364">pull me close, show me where the light is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_sana/pseuds/ai_sana'>ai_sana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably not canon-complaint, Sort of? - Freeform, Spoilers for Arc 2, but only 4 because i'm lazy, no beta we die like Sakurako's gf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_sana/pseuds/ai_sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ao meets someone downstairs after waking up in the dead of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(the relationships can be seen as platonic as well as romantic), Chizu Ranka &amp; Kasane Ao, Kirari Hikaru &amp; Kasane Ao, Kureha Yuna &amp; Kasane Ao, Oba Juri &amp; Kasane Ao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pull me close, show me where the light is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from Gryffin and Illenium's song "Feel Good".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days turned into nights, and every night Ao dreamed of the girl whose soul shattered before her eyes, a young life destroyed by Ao’s own hands. She woke up with cold sweat dripping down her body, and sat in the empty darkness, all by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever this happened, Ao would go downstairs. More often than not, she found other people already sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, the person was Juri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Ao in that state, she would let out a short sigh. “Imouto,” she said, “you really weren’t made for this life…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao shrugged, forcing a grin. She made no reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Juri told Ao, suddenly standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao walked to Juri, and Juri pulled her into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh Nee-chan… I can’t breathe…” Ao complained softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juri laughed, and soon Ao joined in the laughter, tears still falling down from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, it would be Ranka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Ao like that, she grimaced and quickly stood up. Ao expected her to leave the room, and was surprised when Ranka took out another chair and gestured to her to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao obeyed, and for a while, the two of them looked at each other in awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ranka eventually said, “you wanna play a game or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao shook her head gloomily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Want some chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao declined that suggestion too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Ranka took a deep breath and grabbed Ao’s hand. She held it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao flinched in shock, but did not pull her hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they sat in silence and the darkness of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Ao let out a relieved breath: “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, it’s Hikaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked with empty eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru stared at Ao with innocent confusion. It wasn’t long until she left the room without saying anything, leaving Ao alone with her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru understood nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao looked away into the distance. A few minutes passed, and Ao shivered in the coldness of midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were turned on as Hikaru came back with something in her hands. As she ran closer, Ao saw that it was a winter coat of Hikaru’s. Ao suddenly felt much warmer, and before Hikaru even put the coat on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…” Ao asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With such thin pyjamas, Ao-san would get a cold,” Hikaru said seriously, “Hikaru promised to protect Ao-san, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru understood nothing, but she would always be there for Ao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao now knew that, and she smiled through her flowing tears.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, Ao would see her Nee-sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna walked close to Ao. “Poor child…” She quietly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao sat down on the couch, and was handed a handkerchief. Soft and delicate, it smelled of blood, tears and jasmine flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna held Ao close, gently patting her on the back. With her cold dead eyes full of grief and bloodlust, she stared down at a crying Ao with all pity and no empathy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like Promised Blood as a whole, and Ao is one of my favourite characters from Magia Record. I quite enjoy writing about her relationships with others.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>